To You, My Sister, From Yesterday
by Aero Warriors
Summary: This takes place after the episode "Mr. Butt". How does Starfire cope with the guilt of fighting Blackfire?


**YAY! Teen Titans Fanfiction, GO! This is based off of the events of "Mr. Butt", or as I call it, "I've Changed". Enjoy! 3**

 **Blackfire**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _I moan, loudly. Ash covers my eyes, but I'm too weak to open them. Every last drop of energy I've had is sapped, and my mind gives no clue as to why I'm lying here, helpless, unable to flee from danger. Burns have covered my wretched, pain-wracked body, and I'm truly scarred for life. Every movement is agony, and even trying to see is painful. I try to make sense of how this happened, but even then, I fall back unconscious._

 _When I do awake, I feel better. Although my wounds still burn, I am able to look around me, and try to figure out what is going on. I'm lying in the center of a crater, and I'm curled up like a baby animal, wrapped in netting, unable to get free. My hands tremble in protest, but I'm able to get up, at least until my legs shriek so fiercely, I can't stand. Ash and dust surround me, like the remains of a fire. But the pain isn't from my wounds: It's from my heart, and I have no way of knowing why. Somewhere, far off in my memory, it's there, but I have no clue how to find it._

 _I stare up at the sky, and I can tell it's about noon. But the unsettling stiffness in my bones tell me that it's been days, weeks, maybe even months. As I continue to stare up, clouds soon start to form, and I can tell it's about to rain. Thunder rumbles far off in the distance, but I'm still too tired to seek shelter. Soon, the rain starts to fall, and it cools my aching burns. I eventually fall asleep, as rain softly drums against my body._

" _Y_ _ou swooped into the desert of my life,_

 _cool rain after a drought._

 _Merciless in your every attempt to once again fill_

 _that which had shriveled near death._

 _This was yesterday."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Starfire**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _As I sit in my room, in the Titan's Tower, I stare out the window, watching the happenings below and saying nothing at all. Silky is sitting on my lap, and I gently stroke him as clouds gather in Jump City. I breathe in steadily, contemplating. In the back of my mind, there is a fierce, aching guilt, but it doesn't connect to anything, so I ignore it. Rain gently begins to pour down, and I hear a distant grumbling. I wonder what else is out there- if they haven't sought shelter quickly enough._

 _I look up, and swivel around in my chair. I can hear a knocking on my door, and I quickly realize it's Robin. "Come in," I say, opening the door for him. He does, and he walks over to me, a look of concern on his face._

" _Starfire, are you alright? You haven't sat in the living room for a long time." He looks at me, puzzled as well as troubled._

" _I'm alright," I reply, though my voice is faint. I continue to pet Silky, but then Robin comes up in my face, looking skeptical._

" _Starfire, you can tell me. What is it?" he asks again, his voice somewhat stronger. I glare at him, my eyes starting to crackle with annoyance. "I'm alright!" I snap, then instantly feel guilty again. I look at him, a look of sadness on my face I can't control. "Blackfire…" I whisper, not knowing how that connects to my thought._

" _What?"_

 _I turn away from him, my head down. I wave him away. "Leave me alone."_

 _He backs away, looking startled, then turns and exits the room. I stare after him, feeling hurt and despondent, and then turn away again, looking out the window as the storm clouds gather ever thicker, and the rain reflects my hurt. Eventually, I crawl onto my bed._

 _Silky joins me and nuzzles me, but it doesn't help this time. I grip then release the soft, velvety cover, and I crawl under it like I was still a young Tamaranian. I curl up underneath the enfolding, comforting sheet, and eventually fall asleep, listening to the rain drumming against the glass._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Robin**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Blackfire _?_

What did she mean?

 _I sit in my own room of the tower, and I theorize why she meant it. Every Titan knew that Blackfire was Starfire's mean twin, and that she had fought her with as much unrestrained hate as possible. If she_ hadn't _killed her, how would Blackfire get her utmost revenge on Starfire? Or if she was, in fact, dead, how would she get comfort if she refused to see even her admirer? There were so many answers, but they were too terrifying to get into too much detail. So then I stay on my bed, and wrap my mind around it._

 _Beast Boy entered the room, looking at me. "Robin?"_

" _What?"_

" _What's your deal? You look like some just slapped you." He morphs into a cat and scurries up onto the bed. Then his face grows sneaky. "Do you have a case of crush-itis_ _that Star spread?"_

" _No!" I snap, looking up at him. "She told me 'Blackfire' and I'm trying to find out why."_

" _Oh." Beast Boy shuddered, and turned back human- or at least as human as Beast Boy gets. "You mean her sister? I thought she was over that by now. Do you mean she's not?"_

" _I don't think so."_

" _Well," he said, rolling over, "there's nothing you can do about it right now, so I suggest you just continue a normal life- or as normal as a Titan's life gets." He smiled._

" _But-" I blush. "But she's my friend! I should help her!"_

 _Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll leave that to you." He skipped out of the room, and I start thinking even more heavily. Was Beast Boy right? Should I_ not _help her? What do I do?_

 _Finally, I decided, I_ will _help, no matter what it takes._


End file.
